Harry Potter and the Slayerette
by Kennie Gajos
Summary: HPBtVS crossover. To spoiler, Willow is teaching at Hogwarts. Please R&R! CHAPTER 9 NOW UP!
1. Start at the Beginning

Disclaimer:

Legal Copyright to all things Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel (the Series) belongs to 20th Century Fox Film Productions (and by extension News Corporation), Warner Brothers Film Production, UPN, Kazui Enterprises, Sandollar, Lazy Dave Productions and Mutant Enemy. I make no profits from the writing of or display of this fanfic.

Legal Copyright to all things Harry Potter belongs to 20th Century Fox Film Productions (and by extension News Corporation), J K Rowling and Bloomsbury Press. I make no profits from the writing of or display of this fanfic.

Please don't sue – I can't afford it and I know my rights and make sure that I stick within them.

Moral copyright is extended to all original characters and concepts. To the uninitiated, this means you must first seek permission before you use anything that you read within this fanfic.

Now that that's over, have fun, enjoy the fic and please don't forget to Read and Review. Love, Kennie :-D

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Harry Potter was an extremely unusual boy.  He was unusual in many ways, but one of the main ways in which he was unusual was that Harry Potter was a wizard.

It was the summer holidays and, as usual, Harry was staying with his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon.  They, and their son, Dudley, were Harry's only living relatives.  Muggles to the core, the Dursleys lived in terror of anyone discovering Harry's 'abnormality', and excused Harry's regular disappearances to his wizarding boarding school, Hogwarts, by telling people that he went to St. Brutus' Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys.  The Dursleys were adept at stretching the truth in this manner.  For years they had told Harry that his parents had died in a car crash and that the scar on his forehead, without a doubt the most unusual thing about Harry Potter, was a direct result of that crash.  It was only on Harry's eleventh birthday that Harry had learned the truth.

Harry's parents had been killed by a powerful dark wizard, Lord Voldemort, who had then attempted to kill Harry with the unblockable Adava Kedavra curse.  But Harry's mother had not died in vain, and Harry had survived the curse, which had rebounded on Voldemort, stripping him of his powers and almost killing him.  He had fled, and for thirteen years the wizarding world had been safe from terror.  But now Voldemort was back, and the protection that Harry's mother had died to give her son ran through his veins too.  For Voldemort had used Harry, in a terrifying ordeal, to bring himself back to power and now neither muggle, witch nor wizard was safe.

But right now, Harry wasn't thinking of any of these things.  He was feeling much like an ordinary boy.  For although the Dursley's had lightened Harry's chores considerably since he had told them of his godfather, Sirius, an escaped convict, (although Harry had conveniently forgotten to mention that Sirius was innocent!) he could still be found late one summer afternoon cleaning out the gutters by hand.  In a dramatic reversal of the wet and windy weather, so typical of an English summer, that had permeated the recent weeks, the day was fine and the back of Harry's neck was severely sunburnt.

With a sigh, Harry threw the last handful of mulch into the waiting bucket and descended the ladder before carefully putting all of the tools away.

It was with great satisfaction that Harry contemplated the next day, when he would be returning to Hogwarts.  For the first time since he had started at the school, he had been forced to spend an entire summer with his relatives and he had hated every day. To make matters worse, the woman who usually looked after Harry whenever the Dursley's didn't want him around had moved away and Harry had been forced to spend all of his waking time with them instead.

But tomorrow his Uncle Vernon would be driving him to Kings Cross Station where Harry would be boarding the Hogwarts Express from Platform 9¾.  He would see his two best friends, Ron and Hermione once again.  Although the three of them had kept up a regular correspondence it wasn't the same as seeing them everyday.

Ah, tomorrow…


	2. Return to Hogwarts

Harry Potter and the Slayerette

A/N

A lot of the people who reviewed this story commented on the fact that the first chapter is "just a rehash from the HP books" and "does nothing to advance the story".  They also had some really nice comments to say and I value their constructive criticism.  That said, I'm now going to explain why the first chapter is written the way it is.

Every Harry Potter book begins with a reintroduction to the lore of the books.  This is so that new people picking up one of the books don't find themselves lost.  I choose to write this fic as close as I can get to JK Rowling's style and so this is why the story begins here.  Also, I thought it set up the sense of where the story is and hinted at a couple of possible directions.

Anyway, a big thank you to all of my reviewers; roswell_grrrrl, dracos-gurl (BTW, I really like Hermiones Dreams), Riverchic1998 (What the heck happened to Dawn?!), alienbeing, Kristine, X-Lander, Roswell-X5-Liz, Lilly, Brandy and the wonderful person who merely said "add"!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Harry looked over his shoulder to make sure that no-one was watching and pushed his trolley through the barrier that lead into Platform 9¾.  Once through, his trolley rebounded off of another left parked too close to the barrier.

"Ron!  I told you you were standing too close."  Hermione chided before turning to Harry and hugging him.  "How are you?"

Harry shrugged, embarrassed.  "I'm okay.  Hey Ron.  How are you guys?"  He asked.

"Brilliant!"  Hermione exclaimed.

"Can't wait to get back to Hogwarts."  Ron said.

Together the three friends put their luggage on the train and found an empty compartment, chattering happily about their holidays.  After a few minutes, they were joined by Ron's sister, Ginny, and the four of them spent most of the journey talking, only taking a break to eat when the refreshment trolley came round.

It was getting dark by the time that Ron remembered something.  "Oh!  Harry, mum got your school stuff like you asked.  Hang on, I'll find it in a minute."  He said, opening his trunk and flinging his belongings around the small compartment.

Hermione frowned as Ron's new dress robes landed over the book she was in the middle of reading and delicately picked them up, folded them and placed them on the seat beside her.  Harry grinned.

"Here it is!"  Ron exclaimed, passing an armful of belongings to Harry.

Harry opened his own trunk and began placing his new possessions inside, reading the title of every book as it passed.

"Standard book of spells, Grade Five; The Slayers Handbook; The Watcher's Chronicles, from 1956 to 2001; Unfogging the Future, Grade two; The Complete Guide to Demonology… I'm guessing Snape failed to get the Defence Against the Dark Forces job again.  Who do you think it is this year?"  He asked.

Ron shrugged.

"It's pointless guessing."  Hermione told them.  "It's always someone different from the last year.  Besides, we'll find out soon enough."

"I wonder if Dumbledore's asked Professor Lupin to come back again?"  Ron said excitedly.

Harry shook his head sadly.  "Remember how upset the parents were last time?  No way would they be happy if he came back." 

"Yeah, but since when has Dumbledore done what's popular?"  Ron said eagerly.

"I heard it's a woman."  Ginny said.

Ron turned to his little sister.  "Where did you hear that?"

Ginny shrugged.  "Malfoy was moaning about it to Crabbe and Goyle.  He doesn't think that a woman could be capable."

Hermione fumed silently from her corner.

"And since when did you hang around Malfoy?"  Ron demanded to know.

Ginny went pink with anger.  "I don't!"  She shouted back at Ron.  "He was hanging around in the corridor when I went to the bathroom earlier.  Satisfied?"  She subsided back into her seat, her anger spent.

"Sorry Ginny."  Ron apologised, taken aback.

"You're really coming into your hair, Ginny."  Hermione complimented with a grin, referring to the myth that redheads have fierce tempers.

Ginny went pink again, this time with a mixture of embarrassment pleasure rather than rage.

It was then that the train came to a halt at the station.  In the confusion, Ginny was separated from the others who were joined in their coach not by her but by another member of their house, Neville Longbottom.  They spent the short journey catching up with his news.  Harry felt the weight of his silence most acutely.  Last year he had discovered that Neville's parents had been kidnapped and tortured by Death Eaters when Neville was young.  Because of the torture that they had undergone, Neville's parents had gone insane and Neville now lived with his grandmother and visited his parents in hospital every summer holidays.  Harry had promised not to say a word until Neville chose to make the information common knowledge but occasionally he wanted to say something.  This was one of those times.  Harry couldn't help but feel that it might be easier to deal with his knowledge if Neville knew that Harry knew, but he didn't want to bring up the subject and cause Neville more pain.

Ginny caught back up with them in the entrance hall as the school passed into the Great Hall where their meal would be served and the five of them sat down at the table together.  Fred and George Weasley, Ron's identical older brothers also chose to sit next to them and they offered Harry a humbug.

Harry declined, knowing the Weasley twins by long-standing association and therefore knowing to treat any previously untested food substance from them with extreme caution.  George grinned at him.

"Go on, try one!"  He urged.

"We've been working on them all summer."  Fred added.

"Ha-ha Humbugs."  George elaborated.

"One suck and you won't stop laughing for three days."  Fred explained.

"No remedy can cure it either!"  George told Harry with a wicked grin.

Harry smiled back at them.  "I'm fine thanks."  He told them as Ginny caught his eye.

Ginny nodded at the teachers podium with a slight smirk and Harry followed her gaze.  There in the Defence Against the Dark Arts chair sat a young woman.  Harry guessed her age to be in the early twenties.  Vaguely he wondered if she was a distant relation of the Weasley's; her hair was bright red; but then he decided against it.  Ron would have known the instant one of his relatives was asked to teach at Hogwarts.  Harry shrugged to himself and then turned his attention to the sorting of the new first years, clapping everytime a student was allocated to Gryffindor.

After the sorting came the yearly speech by Dumbledore, who rose from his seat to address the student body.

"Hello and welcome to another year here at Hogwarts."  Dumbledore greeted them.  "I have a few notices to read out before we can all eat.  Firstly, due to the events at the end of last year - "  Here every student turned to look at Harry, even a few of the new ones.  Harry felt the tips of his ears turn red and tried hard not to look as though he noticed.  "- The Forbidden Forest is _completely_ out of bounds and there is a ten o'clock curfew.  Also, our caretaker, Mr Filch, has asked it to be made known to all students that once he finds the person who was liberally strewing the castle with canary feathers last year he shall personally assign the culprit detention for the rest of the school year."  Fred and George exchanged a gleeful look.  "And lastly, I would like you all to welcome two new teachers.  Firstly, Professor Rosenburg,"  Dumbledore motioned towards the red-haired woman.  "Who is here as our new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor."  He paused for the students mediocre applause.  "And also, Professor Regan."  Here Dumbledore motioned to another woman, who Harry hadn't noticed before.  Although she had been sitting in a well-lit area, it was almost as though she had been obscured by shadows before.  "Who is here as our new Divination Professor.  Unfortunately Professor Trelawney was overcome by the burden of her Inner Eye and was forced to retire."

Hermione snorted.  From what Harry could see, it looked as though she wasn't the only one, Professor Regan was having a great deal of difficulty keeping a straight face.

"That said,"  Dumbledore continued.  "I have only two further words.  Eat up!"

With that the plates in front of Harry magically filled and he and the rest of the student body commenced eating.


	3. Double Trouble

Harry Potter and the Slayerette

A/N

So the question on many people's lips is "Who is Professor Regan?", huh?  Well sorry to disappoint you SAmmy, but its not Faith.  Read on to find out!

Professor Regan was added at the last minute, literally as I was typing up the chapter.  It was a totally unscheduled appearance.  Personally, I blame her; she started bugging me to let her be in it!  *lol*

Witch_grrl:  What kind of action are you talking about?  Should I be scared?

Alienbeing:  Now there's a funny thought… Malfoy or Snape on Ha-ha humbugs!  *sniggers*  I'm gonna have some fun with this one I think!  Willow's first class should be… entertaining.  I'm not going to say any more 'cause that would spoil it, but I have some really cool ideas for an interesting first lesson.  Think Hagrid and Buckbeak only in Defence Against the Dark Arts.  As for whether Ginny was hanging round Malfoy or not… I'll leave that up to your imagination.

Angela M:  *beams delightedly*  If Echo hadn't put me off cookies for life I'd give you some!

Serena:  YES!  I'm not the only person out there who likes HP/Willow crossovers!

Riverchic1998:  I'm halfway through Blood Ties right now!

Song:  Thanks for the support!  *grins*

Anyway, gonna carry on with the fic 'cause it's about 0 degrees in my house at the moment and typing helps to keep my fingers warm…  Unfortunately it does nothing for my shivers so please excuse any typos.  Brrr, it's cold.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

The following morning, Professor McGonagall handed out the new Gryffindor timetables.  Hermione gloated at the fact that Ron and Harry had double Divination first thing that morning, but nether of them paid much attention.  They were too busy hoping that Professor Regan would be nothing like Professor Trelawney.

"I'm fed up with Divination Professors predicting my death."  Harry told Ron as they waited at the base of the classroom for the ladder to descend.  "If Professor Regan starts it I'm packing in Divination for good."

"Starts what?"  A voice came from behind Harry.

He jumped and turned around to see Professor Regan standing behind him, a bemused smile on her face.

"Er."  Harry fumbled for an excuse.  Any excuse.

Professor Regan transferred her gaze from his face to the trapdoor in the ceiling above them.  "Anyone know how to get up there?"  She asked.

"It always came down by itself when Professor Trelawney was teaching us."  Lavender Brown said resentfully.  She had been one of Professor Trelawney's favourites.

"Really?"  Professor Regan shrugged.  "Oh well, it'll just have to do the same with me."  With that, she pulled out her wand.  "Openus Seasamus."  She muttered under her breath so quietly that Harry doubted whether anyone but he had heard.  

It seemed to work however, the trapdoor glided smoothly downwards.  Much smoother than when Professor Trelawney had been in command of it.  If you had been standing within ten feet of it back them you were liable to loose a limb.  Harry was impressed.

Professor Regan motioned for them to proceed up the ladder and followed them behind.  She waited for the class to settle itself in its usual groups and then began to speak.

"Now, as I'm new,"  She told them.  "I need a complete roll call of names.  I'll point to you in turn and you'll tell me your names."  Silently, she pointed her wand at each member of the class in turn.  They dutifully recited their names and then she moved onto the next student.  When she was finished she put away her wand with an audible sigh.  "How many of you have actually seen the future in one of these lessons?"  She asked.  "Hands up."

Most of the class put their hands up.  Ron and Harry were among those that didn't.  Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown smirked at them across the room.

"Truthfully?"  Professor Regan asked.

Slowly, members of the class began to put their hands down until only Lavender and Parvati were left with their hands up.

"I'm amazed girls."  Professor Regan told them.  "You must be pretty powerful to be able to see beyond all the gibberish."

Lavender and Parvati's smirks grew wider.

"Do you know why the majority of you have seen nothing?"  Professor Regan asked the class.  They shook their heads.  "A witch or wizard works best with equipment that is exclusively theirs.  Professor Trelawney had the entire school using the same equipment and that messes with the devices.  When you touch a divination device you leave an invisible mark on it.  It's invisible, but it's still there.  With your own equipment that doesn't matter, you can still see with it… in fact you can see even better with it because it only has your mark on it.  But when lots of people all touch the same equipment then the marks all add up and the device becomes unusable."

Professor Regan looked around the class.  "Now here's what we're going to do this term.  I'm going to assign each of you the task of creating your own scrying bowl.  It will be exclusively yours, even down to making it with your own fair hands.  It is your job to ensure that your scrying bowl remains _yours_, no one else must touch it.  After you have made your scrying bowl; which you have two weeks from today to do; then you will use it in this lesson and keep and accurate log of anything you might see.  An _accurate_ log.  If you see nothing, I expect you to report that fact.  Not everyone gets on well with scrying bowls and I won't hold _anyone_ accountable if they do not.  Understood?"

As one the class nodded.

"Good."  Professor Regan continued.  "If you turn to page 236 in your books then you will see various instructions for creating different scrying bowls.  Feel free to experiment with something new, but clear it with me first.  Now, you can make as much noise as you like whilst you decide which scrying bowl you wish to use.  I don't mind a bit."

With that, Professor Regan dug a battered book out from underneath her armchair and settled down to read it with a contented sigh.

Harry and Ron stared at one another, amazed, before opening their books.

The class spent a contented couple of hours, talking happily amongst themselves before they were due at their next class.  Before they all left however, Professor Regan stood up and again called for their attention.

"Don't forget," she told them.  "Any problems with your scrying bowls you come to me.  I'm sharing an office with Professor Rosenburg so you shouldn't have much difficulty finding me."  She smiled at them all.

"Aren't you staying in your office up here?"  Lavender asked, clearly amazed.

"God no."  Professor Regan told her.  "No matter what I try, I just can't get the stench of incense out of the office.  Gives me a migraine.  Class dismissed."

In the resulting stampede for the door, Professor Regan may not have noticed that Parvati had to physically restrain Lavender from verbally assaulting Professor Regan for daring to slander her beloved Professor Trelawney.  Harry didn't think so, as the last one down the ladder, he made the mistake of glancing back at Professor Regan where she stood, her green eyes dancing with mirth.


	4. Hermione Got Something Wrong!

Harry Potter and the Slayerette

A/N

Read _Darkling_ for information about dhampirs before you flame me.  The issue is dealt with there.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Harry, Ron and Hermione entered their Defence Against the Dark Arts class together and chose seats at the front, curious about the new Professor who had set them such odd books.  Even Hermione, who had actually read the books that they had been set hadn't been able to make much sense of them.  Although she had gleaned one interesting fact from one of them… it looked as though Professor Rosenburg might have worked with a Slayer… whatever that was.

The classroom, always one to change radically with the different Professors, was in near darkness.  All of the windows had been covered up and the back of it, behind the teacher's desk, was completely covered by curtains.

Professor Rosenburg was sitting for them behind her desk.  She waited patiently for the class to enter and settle down and then moved from her seat behind the desk to perch on the corner, facing the class.

"Vampires."  She said and then paused.  "Who here can tell me anything about them?"

To no-one's surprise, Hermione's hand was the first and only hand in the air.

Professor Rosenburg nodded in her direction.  "Yes, Miss…?"

"Granger."  Hermione supplied helpfully, standing up.  "A vampire is a re-animated corpse.  It feeds on the blood of living beings.  Sunlight, fire, garlic, holy water and a wooden stake through the heart kills them.  They're allergic to silver.  Piling stones on top of a vampire's grave prevents them from rising.  They live in the coffins they were buried in, cannot cross running water and if you throw poppy seeds in from of them then they have an obsessive compulsive desire to count them. They can have children."

"Good." Professor Rosenburg commented.  "Not great, but still good.  Take a point for everything you got right.  That's seven points in total."

Hermione nodded and sat down, slightly upset that she hadn't been one hundred percent right as usual.  Ron patted her shoulder commiseratingly.

"A vampire is technically a re-animated corpse.  However, it is also a demon in disguise.  Whenever you look at a vampire you're not looking at a person, you're looking at the thing that killed it.

"Vampire's can be killed by sunlight, fire, garlic, holy water, decapitation and a wooden stake through the heart.  They feed on the blood of humans.  That includes muggles, witches and wizards.

"They _don't_, however, live in the coffins they were buried in, they _can_ cross water and I have yet to meet a vampire that stopped chasing me to count _seeds_."

The door to the classroom opened and to everyone's surprise, Professor Regan entered.

"Sorry to interrupt, Willow."  She apologised to Professor Rosenburg as she walked quickly through the classroom.  "Just wanted to get to our office."

"That's okay, Darcy."  Professor Rosenburg told her.  "When's your next class?"

"After lunch."  Professor Regan called back as she ducked behind the curtain.  An inhuman snarl came from behind the curtain and the class shivered involuntarily.  "Down boy!"  Professor Regan told whatever was behind it.

The class heard a splash of water and the thing behind the curtain let out an unearthly moan of pain.

"As I was saying," Professor Rosenburg continued.  She stopped as she realised that the students' attention was still focused on whatever was behind the curtain.  She smiled.  "It's alright.  It can't get at you."

Reluctantly, the class returned their attention to Professor Rosenburg.

"Also, piling stones on top of a vampire's grave never did anything.  Vampires aren't _that_ stupid and they can dig around things.

"However, vampires _can_ have children.  Their offspring are known as _dhampirs_ and we will be studying them after we have finished studying vampires."  Professor Rosenburg moved to the curtain.

"This is a vampire."  She told them before pulling the curtain aside.

The majority of the class screamed and everyone ducked to the floor, memories of Lockhart's reign still disturbingly fresh in their memories.

Professor Rosenburg laughed.  "It's okay."  She reassured them. "It can't hurt you.  Look."  She urged.

Tentatively, Harry poked his head up over his desk and looked around.  Ron and Hermione smiled weakly at him and Seamus nodded at him.  As one, the four of them turned their gaze to the back of the classroom.

What appeared like an ordinary man was chained in a cage.  He was twisting and turning within his cage, pulling at the chains that bound him.  He caught sight of the class peering at him from behind their desks and growled, flinging himself at the bars that prevented him from touching the class.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Seamus stood up.  Cautiously, the rest of the class followed suit.

"The bars of the cage and the chains that bind him have been magically reinforced."  Professor Rosenburg told them.  "Otherwise he'd find it all too easy to escape."

Harry saw Neville shudder and take a big step back.

"Now, here's a non-magical way that your wands can be used to defend yourself against a vampire." Professor Rosenburg continued, brandishing her wand.

Without warning, she turned to the vampire and plunged it into his heart, taking great care to pull it back out.  The class gasped as the vampire crumbled to dust.

"A word of warning however."  She told them.  "If you neglect to pull your wand out in time, it will turn to dust along with the vampire."

The bell rang for the end of class, all too quickly Harry felt.

"Next lesson we'll be exploring more ways to kill a vampire and studying those who make it their life's work to hunt and kill them."  Professor Rosenburg shouted out quickly.

The class left and Harry, Ron and Hermione turned to go to Charms, unable to put into words their feelings about what they had just witnessed.

They turned the corner and Professor McGonagall was waiting there for them, Fred, George and Ginny standing behind her.

"Come with me Mr Weasley." She told Ron gently.  With a worried glance at Harry and Hermione, Ron turned and followed her.


	5. Panic

Harry Potter and the Slayerette

A/N

It's a short chapter.  Deal.  Longer ones will follow.

Enjoy!

Love, Kennie

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Ron didn't appear in Charms.  Nor was he present for lunch.  Double Potions, after lunch, was a non-event.  Hermione and Harry, already worried about him, began to panic in earnest when it transpired that Ron was going to miss Care of Magical Creatures as well.  They took advantage of rest of the class' preoccupation with their Salamanders to pump Hagrid for information.

Whilst it was clear that Hagrid knew what was wrong, it was just as clear that he had no intention of telling them.

"No."  He said for the sixth time.  "Dumbledore said tha' it was up to them t' tell people, no' us."  He elaborated, referring to the Weasley children that still remained at school. "He said we wasn't t' tell no-one.  Bill, Charlie and Percy are with 'em and leave it a' tha'."

"Why aren't Mr and Mrs Weasley there too?"  Hermione asked curiously, pouncing on the one weak point in Hagrid's statement.

Hagrid paled.  "Now look.  Don' be askin' me no more questions.  I'm busy!"  He told them, striding away to examine Malfoy's salamander, which had been deliberately placed in the coolest part of the fire and was clearly suffering.

Ron, Ginny, Fred and George were still absent at dinner.  Harry and Hermione bolted their food down and then ran to their common room, determined to seek out Professor McGonagall if they weren't there.

They weren't.

Harry quickly checked his dormitory to see if Ron was there whilst Hermione checked Ginny's.  Neither of them was there, although some of their things had been taken from their rooms.

Harry and Hermione left the Gryffindor common room and headed towards McGonagall office at a run.

Halfway there, they rounded a sharp corner and bumped into two other people.  The four of them were sent flying in opposite directions.

Harry looked up from his position on the floor and witnessed Professor's Rosenburg and Regan coolly getting to their feet.  Professor Rosenburg had a restraining hand on Professor Regan's arm.  Professor Regan had a wicked looking knife out.  As Harry watched, apprehensive, she glanced at him and Hermione and then casually placed the knife in her robes.  She advanced forward and offered him a hand up.  He accepted, allowing her to pull him to his feet and then backed off slightly as Professor Rosenburg helped an upset Hermione to her feet.

"Oh, we're so sorry Professors."  Hermione babbled.  "We didn't see you."

Professor Rosenburg smiled gently at her.

"Well you wouldn't, belting round the corner at breakneck speed like that."  Professor Regan drawled in her upper-class English accent.  "Incidentally, are students allowed to run in the corridors?"

Hermione glanced at Harry, stricken.  "No, we're not."  She admitted.

"We wouldn't have been, only…" Harry said, before tailing off, unsure how the new Professors would react.

"Only what?"  Professor Rosenburg asked him.

"We were worried about Ron."  Harry told her.  "Professor McGonagall took him, Ginny, George and Fred somewhere after Defence Against the Dark Arts and we haven't seen them since."

"And some of their stuff's gone from our dormitories."  Hermione added.  "We were going to ask Professor McGonagall what had happened and if we could see them."

The two Professors looked at one another.  Professor Regan shrugged.

"It can't hurt."  She said to Professor Rosenburg.

"Darcy, Albus said that they weren't to be disturbed until they felt more able to face it."  Professor Rosenburg reminded her.

Professor Regan shrugged.  "So we ask them if they want to see them before.  Like I said, it couldn't hurt.  It might even help."

"You don't know that for sure."

"Willow, look at me.  I don't know what I'd have done if it hadn't been for friends like you and Angel after Basil…" She broke off, tears shining in her eyes.

Professor Rosenburg regarded her sombrely for a moment before slowly nodding.  "I guess…"

Professor Regan grinned, all trace of tears gone.  "Great!"  She turned to Harry and Hermione.  "Follow us."

She turned on her heel and obediently, Harry and Hermione followed in her footsteps, Professor Rosenburg bringing up the rear.  Harry could hear her muttering to herself.

"Damn crocodile tears.  I should know better than to trust them.  She breaks them out every time…"

In near silence, Professor Rosenburg's mutterings the only sound any of them made, the group travelled to the west wing of the school.  There Professor Regan paused and turned to Professor Rosenburg.

"I _can_ hear you Willow."  She told her fellow Professor and obvious good friend.

Professor Rosenburg scowled.  "Good!"

Professor Regan laughed and began to climb a flight of stairs leading to one of the school's many towers.  About halfway up the staircase she turned to a brick of a slightly different colour to the rest.

"Chicken Soup."  She told the brick, which glowed faintly before morphing into a small door.  Professor Regan turned to Harry and Hermione.  "Wait here."  She told them, knocking on the door.

From behind the door, Harry and Hermione heard Ginny's voice.

"Come in."  She called listlessly.

Professor Regan pushed the door open and followed by Professor Rosenburg, entered the door.  The door closed behind them and Harry and Hermione were left to the absolute quiet of the staircase and their own worried thoughts.

After what felt like hours to the two of them, but was in all likelihood merely a few minutes, the door opened again and the two Professors came out of the room.  

Professor Rosenburg nodded at them.  "You can go in."  She told the two of them.

Without any further ado, Harry and Hermione entered the door.

Harry barely had time to register that Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, Ron and Ginny were all assembled there before Ginny rushed at him and hugged him desperately.

"Oh, Harry."  She sobbed.  "Mum and Dad are dead."


	6. What!

Harry Potter and the Slayerette

A/N

Spuffy:  Killing the Weasley's is sad or I'm sad?  *smiles*

Majin Gojira:  Thank you!  *grins delightedly*

X-Lander:  Ha ha!  Gotcha!  Expect the unexpected.  I'm evil.  I'm glad you like the interaction between Willow and Darcy.  There should be more of it in the next chapter to come.  Also, in upcoming chapters  you'll learn more about exactly who Darcy is!!

Witchy:  What more do you want to know?  Killing the Weasley's was one of the hardest things I've ever had to write.  I _love_ the Weasley's!  However, I had to be ruthless.  It took me about three days to narrow the list of 'Who Can Voldemort Kill That Will Create a Big Impact, Damage Dumbledore's side And Announce That He's Back' down.  Other shortlisted people were Fudge, Sirius, Pettigrew (imagine the wizarding world's shock at realising who it was that was dead!) and Remus Lupin.  But it _had_ to be the Weasley's.  It's said that you don't truly love your characters until you make them suffer unbearably then kill them.  And I love the Weasley's.  *sobs*

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

In that single moment, Harry's world was turned upside down, shaken and righted.  Only it was now missing a few components.

"W-what?"  Hermione stuttered.

Harry was shell-shocked.  Mr and Mrs Weasley couldn't be dead.  Why, Ron had given him stuff from Mrs Weasley only yesterday.

"How?"  He asked hoarsely.

"It was after they took the others to the Hogwarts Train."  Bill explained.  "From what Dumbledore's managed to put together, it looks as though they arrived home to find the Death Mark over the house.  They rushed inside, intending to send an owl to Dumbledore, asking him what had happened.  They thought it was intended for one of us.  Mum managed to get the first line off before You-Know-Who attacked."

In Harry's arms, Ginny sobbed all the harder.  Harry gently steered her to a couch and sat down with her.  

Hermione tentatively stepped forward and touched Ron's shoulder.  Ron jumped and stopped staring into space.  He glanced around him and noticed Hermione for the first time.  He made a sound like a muffled sob and buried his head in Hermione's shoulder.

Bill was still speaking.  "He tortured them for a while.  Dumbledore thinks he was trying to get the names of Dumbledore's associates from them.  We don't know if they told him anything."

"Of course they didn't!"  Percy snapped.

"We don't know that."

"Mum and Dad wouldn't say anything to him."

Ginny wriggled in Harry's arms to face the two bickering sibling.  "Stop arguing!"  She screamed at them.  "Do you think that no matter what they may or may not have done, mum and dad would want us to fight?  No!  It doesn't matter what happened.  They're _dead_, Percy.  Yes, dead.  And _nothing_ will ever bring them back.  Let's not ruin the precious memories we have of them by picking fights with each other."  Bill and Percy backed off.

Ginny burst into noisy sobs again and Harry hugged her to him, rubbing her back in what he hoped was a comforting manner.

Bill started to explain again.  "Then You-Know-Who killed them."  He said simply, and collapsed onto the couch beside Ginny and Harry.

Across the room, Charlie used his wand to blow up a small vase.  Hermione looked over, pulled out her wand and put it together again. 

"It's more satisfying if you break it by hand."  She explained to him and nodded for him to do it again.

Tentatively, Charlie picked up the vase and threw it at the wall.  It shattered.  He grinned, then seemed to realise what he was doing and stopped.

Hermione and Harry stayed with the Weasley's throughout the night.  When the morning came, Percy returned to London and his post in the Ministry.  He and Dumbledore believed that he could continue to act as Dumbledore's go-between within the Ministry and he carried with him several message for other members of the Ministry.

Bill and Charlie remained behind with the twins, Ron and Ginny.  The remaining Weasley's stayed in the room for the rest of that day, whilst Harry and Hermione were forced to go to classes.

The story of the Mr and Mrs Weasley's deaths had hit The Daily Prophet and the two of them found it difficult to get to their classes as fellow students kept coming up to them to talk to them about it.  One thing, which they were grateful for, was that they didn't see Malfoy once that day.  They didn't have any classes with Slytherin that day and they took their meals with the Weasley's.

They returned to their dormitories late that night in an effort to avoid the other Gryffindors.  However it was a futile exercise.  The entire Gryffindor House was waiting silently in their common room for them to come in.  When they arrived, the house began shouting questions at them.  Harry and Hermione answered their questions as best they could and then fought their way to their bedrooms.

The next morning, Bill and Charlie left and Fred, George, Ron and Ginny returned to a select few classes.  Mr and Mrs Weasley's funerals were to be held the following day and they, Hermione and Harry had been given the day off so that they might attend.  Consequently, after Transfiguration, the six of them gathered in the Great Hall to await the teacher that would be escorting them there and back.

To their surprise, it wasn't one teacher, but two.  Professors Rosenburg and Regan descended down the stairs and lead them outside to where a massive coach, much larger than the normal ones, was waiting for them.  In silence, the group travelled down to the Hogsmeade Station, where the Hogwarts Express was waiting to convey them to London.


	7. The Funeral

Harry Potter and the Slayerette

A/N

X-Lander:  Thanks for the compliments!!  *grins happily*  Chocolate?

Karen Murray:  Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews!!!  As for Professor Regan being a vampire…close but no cigar I'm afraid.  Lockhart is actually spelt correctly.  Yes, I am adding a few pieces of my own lore.  May I suggest that you read _Darkling_ if you want to learn a little more about the lore I'm using?  I'm glad that you're enjoying the fic so far!!  *grins and offers chocolate*

Anonymous Person Who Didn't Sign Their Review:  You said:- _"__The fact that Willow from "Buffy" was in was very surprising just the fact that Mr. and Mrs. Weasly were killed."_  Which has totally baffled me so far.  Congratulations!  *lol*  Thank you for also saying that it's a good story.

Spuffy:  I know they didn't deserve it.  That's what made it so hard!!!  Damn Voldemort.

Alien:  Glad you liked the vase!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

They were a subdued group on the train.  Much more subdued than they had ever been.

The two Professors accompanying them tried hard to keep the conversation going.  But after two hours of purely monosyllabic answers, they gave up and began to talk to each other instead.  Harry tried to follow their conversation for a while, but it was all about people he'd never met and his own thoughts were calling so he gave up.  He was shaken out of his silent reverie however, when Hermione unexpectedly addressed a question to Professor Regan.

"Excuse me."  She said.  "But who's Basil?"

"Huh?"  Professor Regan answered eloquently.

"When Harry and I were looking for Ron you mentioned someone called Basil.  I was just wondering who he is."

Professor Regan sighed unhappily.  "He was my brother."  She explained.  "He was turned into a vampire.  After some friends of mine and I killed the vampire that turned him, he decided to hunt us down and kill us.  I travelled to where my friends lived to warn them and he was already there.  After a while, we fought and I killed him."

"Oh."  Hermione said, her eyes wide.  "I'm sorry."

"Don't be."  Professor Regan told her.  "At that point he wasn't my brother anymore.  You see, before he was turned into a vampire, he was stuck in the body of a cat.  After he was turned, one of his vampire friends helped him to assume human form again.  But she was a bit crazy so Basil wound up female.  I think I actually did him a favour when I staked him."

"Wow."  Said Ron, awestruck.  "That's… insane.  I mean, imagine killing your female brother."  He shook his head.

"That's nothing."  Professor Rosenburg informed him.  "Darcy's mother, father and identical twin sister were also turned into vampires.  My friends and I helped her to destroy them.  Darcy killed both her mother and her sister, although one of my friends killed her father."

"I didn't kill Maria."  Professor Regan informed her.

Professor Rosenburg frowned.  "Really?  Then who did?"

Harry noticed a strange expression cross Professor Regan's face.  It was as though she knew the answer but was unable to reveal it, he thought.

Professor Regan shrugged.  "It was dark.  Who knows what really happened."

"Good point."  Professor Rosenburg admitted.

Harry remembered another name that the two Professors had mentioned.  "So who's Angel?"  He asked.

Professor Rosenburg shook her head.  "Uh-uh."  She told the group of avidly listening teenagers.  "No-one is learning a thing about Angel until your next Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson."

Professor Regan laughed at their crestfallen faces.  "He's a very good friend of ours."  She told them and refused to say anymore.

A short while after that, the train pulled in at Kings Cross Station and the group became silent once again, the teenagers remembering the last time that they were there.

From the station they travelled via the underground to an area of London that Harry recognised as being close to Diagon Alley.  As it was very late, a vague suspicion formed in his mind, but he didn't say a word to anyone.

It was as well that he didn't for, when they were about two roads away from the Leaky Cauldron, Professor Rosenburg abruptly stuck her wand hand out into the road and with a loud bang, the Knight Bus appeared.

Apparently, the Professors had planned their journey out well.  The Knight bus had a set route that it took every night.  As it so happened, after a short two-minute journey on the Knight Bus they were dropped off outside a residence on the outskirts of Bath.

When the teenagers questioned their temporary guardians, all they would tell them was that the house belonged to a very good friend of theirs who was kindly loaning it to them whilst he was visiting London.

As there were only four bedrooms, three of which had single beds, Professor Regan added another bed to each of the rooms using magic, whilst Professor Rosenburg microwaved some food for them all to eat.

After they had eaten, the students went to bed.  At some point in the night, Harry awoke, thirsty, and went down to the kitchen to get a drink.  As he passed the study he heard noises coming from inside and peered around the door.  Professor Rosenburg was sat in front of a laptop, a soft yellow glow emanating from the keyboard.  Harry looked closer, she seemed to have her fingers actually inside the keyboard.  Harry closed the door and went back to bed and sleep.

The next morning they were woken early as the funeral had been planned so that they would have time to return to school.  Before they left, the two Professors tidied the house and got rid of the beds.  Harry saw Professor Rosenburg leave a book and a letter for her friend in the study.

They were all wearing black dress robes that Dumbledore had presented them all with as a mark of his respect for their parents.  Ron had had to be persuaded by Hermione to wear them, insisting that it was charity.  Eventually however, she had managed to get him to wear them.

They caught two muggle taxis to the small village where the Weasley's lived and entered the small muggle church for the funeral service.

The funeral was attended by what the vicar conducting the service would later describe as the weirdest bunch of people that ever walked the earth.  It didn't help that the man had never actually met Mr and Mrs Weasley so he couldn't say anything personal about them.  Despite this handicap however, he managed to get through the service tolerably.

The elder Weasley children had made arrangements for a small wake to be held at the Weasley house, whilst the members of the Weasley family attended the actual burial of their parents.  Harry found it extremely unnerving to be at the Weasley house without the comforting presence of Mrs Weasley.  She had been the closest thing he had to a mother and now she was gone.  He could only imagine how Ron, Ginny and the others felt.

After about an hour, the Weasley family and Professor Regan (Who had also attended the burial in the form of protection for the remaining Weasley's) returned to their house and Fred, George, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny set off to the local train station where the Hogwarts Express was waiting to convey them back to school.


	8. Journey Home

A/N 

Sorry for the lack of posting that happened there.  My life became…….. crowded.  *thinks*  That's a nice description there.  Sums up what happened without revealing too much and in only one word too!  Anyway, moving on… to the next instalment of _Harry Potter and the Slayerette_  *drumroll*

It's only short I'm afraid but… Enjoy!  Love, Kennie…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

By the time they reached Hogsmeade Station it was dark.  Harry was surprised to see that no-one was waiting for them on the platform.  It was tradition for Hagrid to greet any arrivals for Hogwarts.

Professor Rosenburg glanced at him and correctly read his expression.

"We're running late."  She informed him as they clambered into a waiting carriage.  "There's an uber important meeting that all the professors are going to."

"Are you going?"  Hermione asked.

The two Professors glanced at one another.

"That depends."  Professor Regan told her.

Harry frowned.  "On what?"

"Well, what do you guys wanna do when we get back to the school?  And do you want us to hang around?"  

Ginny yawned.  "I just want to go to bed."

"Me too."  Harry found himself agreeing along with the others as Ginny's yawn infected the rest of the teenagers.

"Do you want to stay in the Chicken Soup rooms?"  Professor Rosenburg asked.

Ron, Ginny, Fred and George glanced at one another before shaking their heads.  "It's time we went back to the Gryffindor tower."  Ron spoke for all of them.

Professor Regan nodded understandingly.  "Well it's past your curfew so if you go straight to the tower when we arrive we can go to the meeting."

The teenagers nodded and when the carriage drew up outside the castle a few minutes later they said their goodnights to the Professors and made their way up to the Gryffindor tower and to bed.


	9. Coping

The next day it was a subdued group of Gryffindors that entered the great hall to a sudden hush. The noise level had only just returned to something near normal when Dumbledore stood up and gestured for silence.

"Good morning one and all." He said, his expression grave. "I hope that you will all join with me in observing a moment of silence in memory of two of Hogwarts' former students, Arthur and Molly Weasley." As Dumbledore stood with his head bowed the only sound that filled the hall was that of whispers from the Slytherin table. At length Dumbledore's head rose and he continued to speak. "Arthur and Molly were two shining examples of our world and it is a dimmer world now that they are gone. But they are not completely gone for their legacy will remain and be carried on in their children. I would ask all of you to allow the Weasley family to go about their business in peace at this sad time and unite with me once again in offering them our sincere condolences."

As Dumbledore sat back down Harry glanced at Ron, Ginny and the twins. They were all fighting back tears.

The next few days were decidedly strange for everyone. For example, although Snape contiued to wage a war of hatred against Harry, Ron and the other Weasley's he practically ignored. In fact it wasn't until Fred and George, taking advantage of this fact, filled the dungeon with indestructible multicoloured bubbles which changed the colour of everything they touched and earned themselves a months worth of detentions that he began to treat them all normally again. Fred and George took their revenge by convincing the house elves to secrete a Ha-Ha Humbug in Snape's lunch and thereby entertained the entire school for an afternoon.

Gryffindor quidditch try-outs were held and amazingly, Colin Creevy proved to be the best goalkeeper. The team was however without a captain until McGonagal finally decided on Fred and George. That night Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny stayed up late comforting them, for they could not help being upset that their parents would never know and be proud of them.

Divination lessons continued to be entertaining just for the interaction between Lavender, Parvati and Professor Regan. The hatred Lavender and Parvati held for the Professor was matched only by the indifference she showed for them and their talents.

Defence Against the Dark Arts was somewhat stale. Professor Rosenburg would lecture for half of the class and then hold a discussion on what they had learned and thought. It almost seemed as though she was holding something back.


End file.
